


never mind the storm (that keeps us in at night)

by kenmqs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Once I Figure It Out, Wizard AU, the title is temporary but it'll still be as sexy as it once was, this is shit but its okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmqs/pseuds/kenmqs
Summary: kageyama is a wizard.bold of you to assume he knows that.





	never mind the storm (that keeps us in at night)

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the mistakes <3

 

“Tobi-nii! Don’t leave!” Terumi’s screams rang throughout the small house, seemingly bouncing off every wall and echoing throughout the house. Kageyama swore his neighbors could hear her cries.

 

Kageyama cringed, the sound piercing his eardrums. Years of living with the small girl didn’t prepare him for the times when she was truly upset, like now.  The hands that were tying his shoelaces paused to address the small girl running towards him. He exhaled harshly out of his nose. This was going to be the fourth time he had to reassure her he would, indeed, be returning within the hour.

 

“Terumi, I already said goodbye.” He responded, finishing tying his shoelaces up. He stood up straight, stretching gently as he did. When he was upright, the small girl wrapped her arms around both of his legs, barely reaching his knees in height. Terumi gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go. Her brother was leaving and she couldn’t go with him. Her parents figured it was a case of separation anxiety, but they couldn’t figure out why it was only him and not them. 

 

“B-But!” She hiccuped softly as she spoke. Kageyama didn’t need to look to know she was crying. “I don’t want you to go!” 

 

Kageyama sighed, trying desperately to think of something to please her but consequently not making him late to his interview. He shifted his eyes to focus on the circular clock hung up on the wall.  _ It’s 9:03, I have to be there at 10:00. The train arrives at 9:15 and takes roughly about 35 minutes to get there.  _ Then, as he was internally calculating his plan, he conjured up a new idea, one that might satisfy his little sister. “If you stop crying and let me leave, I’ll get you a cookie from that bakery you like.”

 

Kageyama finally looked at her, feeling relief flood his anxious body as her eyes lit up with glee. “Really?!” Terumi squeaked in excitement, letting go of his legs and bouncing up and down cheerfully. When he bowed his head in approval, she squealed and grabbed onto him again, this time less frantically. “Thank you, Tobi-nii!”

 

He nodded as she let go of his legs, quickly racing off to the kitchen in search of her mother to tell her the good news. Kageyama spared one last look in the hallway mirror to adjust his hair. His face scrunched up a little while simultaneously brushing down a few flyaways with his fingertips. His appearance normally didn’t worry him too much, but since this was for a job he really needed, he was making an exception. How embarrassing would it be for his hair to be a mess in front of the interviewer?  _ Who was going to interview him, anyway? _ He thought,  _ would it be Ukai-san? He did say he was the owner when he emailed me... or would it be a worker? _

 

Kageyama made it to the train station three minutes before the locomotive was set to arrive, but he was grateful to be there prematurely rather than late. When the train pulled in to a stop, he easily stepped inside and found a seat near the back, where he felt most comfortable. As he sat, he distracted himself by filing his nails and smoothing out the fabric of his dress pants. 

 

The soft crackle of the speakers on the train brought Kageyama to attention. A woman’s voice came through the speakers. “The train will be arriving in Shimbashi Station shortly. Please remain seated or holding onto the handles until the train comes to a complete stop. Thank you for traveling with Yamanote Line and enjoy your day.”

 

Kageyama smoothed out his pants one last time as he stood and exited the train. He felt like he blended in better in the city, however. More people were wearing fancier clothes going to work. It wasn’t bothersome for him to stick out, but he felt much more comfortable than before. The walk to the cafe didn’t take very long, much quicker than Kageyama had anticipated as he was 5 minutes early. He took this as good news. It was better to be early for an interview, it would show that he can be punctual.

 

Kageyama approached the coffee shop hesitantly, anxiety washing over him as he read the sign above him, “Espresso Company”. This was the only place in a 10-mile radius of him actually hiring and offering to interview him. He tried other places closer to home and he was rejected. 

 

If he was being honest with himself, he really needed this job. He was currently studying at university and he wanted to help his guardians pay for it, even if they insisted they had no problem paying for his education. If he could relieve the stress on them, even a little bit, he’d like to. He didn’t even know what he wanted to study and didn’t want to waste both his time and their money. He also tried to apply to places in walking distance from his house but they didn’t work out either. This was, realistically, his last chance.

 

He was about to open the door, but before he could, the door swung open. Kageyama stepped back just in time to narrowly avoid getting hit in the face. 

 

“Sorry!” A voice squeaked. Kageyama looked up, or rather down, at a figure with bright orange hair. “I didn’t see you!”

 

“How did you not see him, Shoyo?” Another person asked, appearing next to the shorter figure. “He’s way taller than you.” He didn’t even look up from his PSP as he talked. He scrunched up his face a little as his handheld displayed a ‘Game Over’ screen. “My break is almost over, we have to go now if you want that boba tea.” 

 

The shorter one was red, almost as red as his hair as he mumbled an incoherent sentence that Kageyama assumed was an apology. He nodded quickly and started to run off, the guy holding the PSP following behind him at a much slower pace. Kageyama thought it was odd, but thought nothing of it. At least the door didn’t hit him.

 

~

 

Oikawa hated working mornings, especially Saturday mornings with Bokuto. He would rather be at home, sleeping in, than dealing with the rude customers and Bokuto dropping everything. 

 

“Hey, Oikawa-kun, did you ever get that girl to text you back?”

 

Oikawa let out a long sigh as he wiped off the counter in front of him. “I’m going to pretend I can’t hear you and you don’t exist.” 

 

Bokuto let out a small laugh. “Hey, Tsukki-poo! Oikawa’s pretending I don’t exist again!”

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue against his teeth. “I wish I could forget you existed.” He mumbled softly as he measured the frothed milk for a woman’s cappuccino. 

 

“I can still hear you!” Bokuto said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Wish I couldn’t,” Tsukishima replied, handing the woman her drink. “Have a nice morning.”

 

“Anyways!” Bokuto started, putting his hands down on the counter in an attempt to look authoritative. “Boss said there was a guy coming in for an interview today and-”

 

“I’m not interviewing him.” Oikawa interrupted.

 

“You’re interviewing him.” Bokuto smiled sarcastically, taking the rag from his hands and patting him on the back. “I was here when Ukai-san agreed to interview him. Have fun!”

 

Oikawa’s expression resembled that of a distressed toddler. 

 

“Tch. Don’t make that face, you look stupid.”

 

“Yeah, dude, don’t wanna scare the children… or that angry guy you have to interview.” Bokuto paused, glancing over Oikawa’s face. He seemed to be pondering something, but Bokuto caught on too fast. “I am not doing it for you,” he replied, before blurting out, “not it.”

 

“Not it.” Tsukishima chimed in.

 

Oikawa grumbled something under his breath about how “that rule wasn’t fair” and “he shouldn't have to.”

 

“I believe you were the one who made it a rule, Oikawa,” Tsukishima added, handing him a folder with the interview paperwork in it. 

 

“Yeah, bro, your fault!”

 

Oikawa frowned, taking the papers rather harshly. “I wouldn’t have to if I wasn’t the only one answering the phone _and_  dealing with that…” He lowered his voice a bit. “...bitchy… Thursday customer.”

 

“She’s bitchy because of you,” Tsukishima pointed out. 

 

“What-”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.”

 

Bokuto snorted. “Like that one time-”

 

Oikawa covered Bokuto’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up.” He muttered angrily.

 

“And if Oikawa does know,” Tsukishima said. “He pretends otherwise to protect his reputability.”

 

“Huh?” Oikawa and Bokuto asked at the same time.

 

Tsukishima sighed in annoyance. “Reputation. His reputation. The root word- Jesus, nevermind.”

 

“No, no! Keep going, smartass.”

 

“Now, now, children.” Bokuto shushed them, quite like one would a small child. “Oikawa has an interview to attend to. Go on, now. Shoo.”

 

“You’re obnoxious, Bokuto.” Oikawa started. “I mean, why can’t you inter-” His sentence was stopped short. The small bell above the door had jingled, signaling someone had entered. The sound reverberated in his ears. He was drowning. His vision blurred, corners of his vision filling with splotches of color resembling that of desaturated watercolors.  _What the fuck was he doing here?_   His stomach sank,  a shiver of anxiety going through his body. _Maybe it wasn't him,_  he tried to reason, _it’s just someone who looks similar._  But he couldn’t deny it was Kageyama, the sharp blue eyes and jet black hair, the consistent look of irritation. It was definitely him.

 

Bokuto noticed him staring and nodded. “That’s him, dude, go get on with it!”

 

Oikawa felt like he couldn’t breathe. When had he started sweating? Kageyama wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to know about this place. Oikawa couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Kageyama was  _here_.

 

“You alright, bro?” Bokuto asked, clapping Oikawa on the back. “I get it, the guy looks scary, but he probably just has the worst case of resting bitch face I’ve ever seen. Wait, no, sorry, second worst case. Tsukki-poo gets first place.”

 

Tsukishima scowled a bit at his statement.

 

“See! Just like that!” 

 

This made Tsukishima scoff a little and turn away, heading to the back area to grab more coffee beans.

 

Oikawa turned back to Bokuto, frantically trying to come up with a way to get out of doing this interview. He was also struggling to keep the panic off his face. “Kenma’s break is almost over, why can’t he do it?”

 

Bokuto gave him a look. “You really think _Kenma_ should interview someone?” He asked, giving him a more intense ‘are you an idiot’ face. 

 

“I-” Oikawa started.

 

“This is Kenma we’re talking about. He wouldn’t want to hire anyone new anyway, that’s just how he is. New people freak the guy out and you know that. He only just recently started talking to Tsukishima like he talks to us.”

 

Oikawa frowned. “He talks to that redhead all the time.”

 

Bokuto gave him an even worse look than before. “That’s his boyfriend, you know. Of course he would talk to him.”

 

“That’s his what?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.  

 

“You heard me! Now go interview the guy, you’re late and he’s been waiting at the register this whole time.” Bokuto said, shooing him away and up to the counter.

 

Oikawa let out a long sigh, trying to calm his racing heart. _You got this. Just be cool._  “Hi, sir, what can I do for you?” He inquired, putting on his best ‘customer service’ voice. He wouldn’t let Kageyama know that he knew him. _If it worked, he shouldn’t._

 

Oikawa knew Kageyama was nervous. His gaze was slightly left to Oikawa’s eyes, boring a metaphorical hole into the wall behind him and he was extremely stiff, arms seemingly stuck to his sides. “I’m here for an interview.” Kageyama finally spoke, his speech monotone. Just like Oikawa remembered, but even more devoid of emotion.

 

_Oh, he’s really nervous._  Oikawa thought, a small smile tugging at his lips, only noticeable if you were looking really hard. “Oh!” He said cheerfully, pulling the clipboard Bokuto had given him to his chest. “In that case, follow me.” Oikawa stepped out from behind the counter, leading the way to a booth in an isolated corner of the cafe. He gestured to the booth, encouraging Kageyama to take a seat. 

 

Kageyama sat down, folding his hands in his lap and fiddling his thumbs slowly.

 

Oikawa sat down as well, laying the clipboard on the table and clicking open his pen. _Be cool, Tooru, you got this._  “Before we get started, can you please provide me with your availability? Just in case it has changed since you submitted your application.”

 

Kageyama glanced up, nodding. “Yeah. I can work anytime Tuesday, Thursday, and the weekend. I have class on Mondays and Wednesdays until 4. I can’t work on Fridays because I have to babysit my little sister.”

 

_Ah, Terumi. Precious girl._  “Okay, so no changes. That’s good.” Oikawa spoke softly, jotting something down on the paper quickly. “What is your desired pay?”

 

“Anything,” Kageyama responded quickly, a little too quickly. He knew this, it showed on his face.

 

Oikawa chuckled a bit, waving it off. “I understand, no worries. We pay above minimum wage usually, but if you’d like to increase your pay, you can speak to our owner about that at a later date.” 

 

Kageyama agreed, bringing his hands up to on top of the table.

 

Oikawa noticed his nails were short and well manicured. _Does he still play volleyball?_  “Do you have an extracurriculars? Sports, clubs, etcetera.”

 

Kageyama finally met his gaze head-on, nodding hard. “Yes, I play volleyball for my university.”

 

“What position?”

 

“Setter.”

 

Oikawa felt a wave of excitement go through his body. He was hopeful that the spell didn’t change Kageyama that much, and it clearly hadn’t. “I played setter in high school.” Oikawa could see Kageyama relax a bit, the familiar glint in his sharp blue eyes returning.

 

“Which one?” Kageyama asked, leaning forward against the table.

 

Oikawa knew he had to lie. Kageyama would remember him if he said his actual high school, so he made up one. “Koyo Gakuin. We never went past the first round in the preliminaries.”

 

Kageyama nodded, settling back in his seat. “I played for Karasuno.”

 

Oikawa smiled warmly again, clicking his pen a few times to get himself back on track. “Alright, so, where have you worked previously and how have those previous positions aided you?”

 

“I was a ballboy for a pro volleyball team.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but snicker. “And how has that aided you?”

 

“I had to react quickly, so I move fast when we’re busy or… or something.”

 

Oikawa wrote ‘quick on feet’ on the paper, letting a little sigh out of his nose. He was desperately trying not to cave and ask what he was up to. _But,_  Oikawa reasoned, _he doesn’t remember you._

 

Oikawa shrugged his thoughts off and proceeded with the interview, asking Kageyama a handful more of meaningless questions. He looked for any glaring faults in Kageyama’s resume, but he didn’t find any. Oikawa thanked him and promised to contact him in the near future.

 

-

 

The rest of Oikawa’s shift ended with no major problems. No rude customers, no messed up orders, relatively calm business. He was in the back room, stripping himself of his apron when Bokuto made his presence known.

 

“Hey man, Tsukki-poo is almost done cleaning the machines and Kenma already restocked. We should be good to go when the evening crew gets here.” 

 

Oikawa nodded his head, sitting down in the manager chair and pulling out Kageyama’s application from the folder sitting on the desk. 

 

“Oh, yeah! How’d the interview go? You seemed pissed off about it… or maybe just off.” Bokuto commented, and Oikawa grimaced. _It was that obvious? He was surprised to see him ever again, let alone at work._  It was in Oikawa’s best interest to hire him, he decided, to be able to keep a close eye on him. To make sure his plan from before went off without a hitch.

 

“It went fine, thank you.” Oikawa murmured, grabbing a pen from the holder and writing ‘hire him’ down on a post-it note. “And I wasn’t off, I was irritated that Ukai-san didn’t do it. He’s the owner after all and I do more than I should anyway.” He stuck the sticky note to the application and slipped it back into the folder. “I’m not even a real manager!” Oikawa complained dramatically, spinning around in the chair. 

 

“Ukai-san said he wanted you to be.” Tsukishima pointed out, easily entering the conversation as well. He had his apron in his hand and grabbed Oikawa’s as well to put them in the dirty bin. “Bokuto, give me your apron.”

 

“Oh! I see you want me to strip for you, eh, Tsukki-poo!”

 

Tsukishima made a face of disgust. “I have no such tastes in men, especially men like you. I just want to get out of here and I can’t do that unless I have your apron.” 

 

Bokuto laughed. “Playing hard to get, I see!” He untied his apron at the back and slipped it over his head, placing it on Tsukishima’s pre-existing stack. 

 

Another apron was laid on top of Bokuto’s and Kenma spoke softly. “Get original content, Tsukishima. You said that last time.”

 

“Aha!” Bokuto yelled. “Kenma is calling you out, Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, a hard ‘tch’ coming from his mouth as he walked out of the office to put the aprons away.

 

“I restocked everything, can I leave? Shoyo is waiting.” Kenma mumbled.

 

“Cups?” Oikawa quizzed.

 

“Yes.” Kenma responded.

 

“Coffee beans?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Napkins? Lids? Stir sticks?”

 

“Oikawa, you do this every time and he’s never forgotten anything! He got hired here before you did!” Bokuto teased. 

 

Oikawa frowned. “I am so tired of you, Bokuto. You too, Kenma, you’re too smart.”

 

Kenma shrugged a bit. “Or you’re just dumb.”

 

Before Oikawa could make a comeback, Hinata bounded into the backroom. “Hey! Kenma, are we leaving soon? My mom’s asking if we can pick up some milk on the way home. She needs it for dinner.”

 

“Hinata! Bro!” Bokuto exclaimed, hugging the shorter ginger tightly. “I have _got_  to show you this movie I found over the weekend. It is phenomenal!” 

 

Hinata nodded vigorously. “Okay!”

 

Oikawa sighed dramatically. “All of you, go clock out. I am done for today.” He said as he got up from the chair. 

 

The evening shift crew was already there and a lot of them Oikawa didn’t know since he worked mornings. Everyone clocked out, Oikawa calling out a goodbye as he left. 

 

As he got into his car, he leaned back into the fabric seat and let out a loud groan of annoyance. It hadn’t occurred to him just how difficult this situation was going to be. He had to gain intel on Kageyama: if he knows he has powers, if he even knows wizards are a real thing, or if he truly doesn’t remember Oikawa still. 

 

The weight of all of this crushed him, at that moment. Oikawa needed Iwaizumi in a moment like this, Iwa-chan always knew what to do. Oikawa joked with him that it was like a fifth power, but no, Iwaizumi was just smart. Powerful. Beautiful. 

 

“Iwa-chan, what do I do about Tobio?” Oikawa asked into the empty air, knowing full well no response would come.

**Author's Note:**

> -i am referring to “her parents” that way for a reason  
> -shimbashi station and yamanote line are real places in tokyo!! i compared the time to a coffee shop and real trains and such. im not sure how accurate it is but i tried  
> -the line about him feeling better about blending in was a slight joke towards the scene when he snuck into seijoh and went “i go to this school” hehe  
> -yes, that line was an homage to dazai from bungou stray dogs


End file.
